Sabrina Spellman
|ultima= }} Sabrina Spellman è il personaggio principale della serie Netflix, Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina. È interpretata da Kiernan Shipka. Inizialmente si credeva fosse la figlia di Edward e Diana Spellman, rendendola metà metà mortale e metàstrega. Tuttavia, è stato in seguito rivelato che il suo vero padre è il Signore oscuro. Nonostante non sia una strega al 100%, Satana nota che Sabrina ha il potenziale per diventare la strega più potente della sua generazione. Dopo aver completato il suo Battesimo oscuro, i poteri di Sabrina sono ingranditi a livelli molto più grandi che mai. In particolare, ha convocato il fuoco dell'inferno per bruciare le Tredici di Greendale, un'impresa che solo altre tre streghe sono mai state in grado di fare. Descrizioni del personaggio Sabrina è una giovane donna dotata di poteri, metà umana e metà strega, che lotta per conciliare la sua doppia natura. Sta appena iniziando la sua oscura educazione come strega, anche se cerca di mantenere una parvenza di vita normale come studente del secondo anno a Baxter High. Sabrina è intelligente, compassionevole e coraggiosa al punto da temerarietà. Sfida la dottrina delle streghe ad ogni angolo. È fervidamente leale alla sua famiglia e ai suoi amici; maliziosamente divertente; e nel mezzo di una storia d'amore attraversata da stelle con il suo compagno di classe Harvey Kinkle. Sabrina è tutto ciò che si frappone tra noi e le Forze dell'Oscurità che minacciano il nostro mondo.EXCLUSIVE: New Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Breakdowns! - That Hashtag Show Sabrina Spellman, una giovane donna dotata di poteri, metà umana e metà strega, che sta appena iniziando la sua oscura educazione come strega, anche se cerca di mantenere una vita normale come studente al secondo anno a Baxter High. Intelligente, compassionevole e coraggioso al punto da temerarietà, Sabrina è tutto ciò che si frappone tra noi e le forze dell'oscurità che minacciano il nostro mondo.Shipka To Star In Netflix’s Sabrina The Teenage Witch Series Primi anni di vita Sabrina was born to the fallen angel, Lucifer Morningstar, and mortal Diana Spellman, however her legal father is Diana’s husband High Priest witch Edward Spellman. Diana and Edward had trouble conceiving a child and went to the Dark Lord for help, Diana soon became pregnant but the Dark Lord was somehow able to impregnate her with his child instead of Edward’s, who was believed by all to be Sabrina’s biological father. Three days after her birth, Diana had Sabrina given a Holy Baptism with her aunt, Hilda Spellman, as a witness. A day later, Edward had signed Sabrina's name into the Book of the Beast with her other aunt, Zelda Spellman, as a witness. Not long after, Sabrina's parents would die in a plane crash. Sabrina was the only survivor because she was transported to her aunts, leaving her in the care of Hilda and Zelda, though Diana's remaining family apparently tried, unsuccessfully, to obtain custody of Sabrina. Sabrina grew up with her aunts and her cousin Ambrose Spellman. On her first day of school, she met and befriended Harvey Kinkle, Rosalind Walker, and Susie Putnam. A few years before her dark baptism she was sought out by the Weird Sisters. Sabrina hoped that they would become her friends, but they only wanted to torment her and tell her that she didn't belong at the Academy of Unseen Arts as she was only a half witch. In tutto Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina Prima parte Doubts about the Future Dopo aver visto la Notte dei morti viventi al cinema, Sabrina, il suo ragazzo Harvey Kinkle, così come i suoi amici Rosalind Walker e Susie Putnam , stanno discutendo i temi più ampi del film in risposta alla domanda di Harvey sugli zombi che si muovono lentamente. Sabrina nota che Susie si sente a disagio quando passano alcuni giocatori di football da scuola, e quindi Sabrina la conforta. È così mentre Sabrina si imbatte accidentalmente nella sua insegnante, la signora Wardwell, che invita con loro a discutere del film sui Cerberus Books. La signora Wardwell rifiuta educatamente l'offerta a causa di tutti i compiti che deve correggere. Dopo che se ne è andata, Roz chiede a Sabrina perché avrebbe invitato la signora Wardwell. Sabrina risponde dicendo che si sente male per il fatto che la signora Wardwell vive da sola. Al Cerberus Books, Sabrina, Harvey, Rosalind e Susie stanno ancora discutendo della Notte dei morti viventi. Rosalind e Susie sostengono che il film riguardava sia gli zombi che la guerra fredda. Il crollo della famiglia nucleare. Più tardi quella notte, Harvey accompagna Sabrina a casa, dove le presenta una collana e dichiara il suo amore per lei. Sabrina dice a Harvey che anche lei lo ama prima di dire buonanotte. Una volta entrata in casa, Sabrina accende magicamente la radio e balla in "Be My Baby". Sabrina si sveglia a letto e si alza per controllare il suo calendario, segnando i giorni che precedono il suo dolce battesimo oscuro. Dopo aver guardato una fotografia dei suoi genitori, Sabrina si avvicina alla finestra della sua camera da letto quando improvvisamente una mazza si schianta e cade a terra. Prendendo un grosso libro dalla sua scrivania, Sabrina recita un incantesimo prima di schiacciare la mazza. La mattina di martedì 28 ottobre Sabrina entra in cucina con una scatola contenente la mazza che ha ucciso la sera prima. Saluta le sue zie Hilda e Zelda, così come suo cugino Ambrose. Hilda chiede a Sabrina come ha dormito, a cui Zelda risponde dicendo "in modo tempestivo". Sabrina osserva di essere stata irrequieta per tutta la notte a causa del suo imminente battesimo oscuro. Zelda ricorda con affetto la settimana prima del suo oscuro battesimo mentre Hilda presenta a Sabrina i piedi di un coniglio per aiutarla a dormire la notte. Questo spinge Sabrina a raccontare alle sue zie e cugine la mazza che volava nella sua stanza. Ambrogio si offre di riportarlo in vita, ma Zelda lo ammonisce rapidamente per aver suggerito la negromanzia. Hilda informa Sabrina che può seppellire la mazza nel cimitero degli animali domestici accanto alla meridiana del giardino. Presenta anche a sua nipote un intruglio destinato a purificare il suo corpo dalle tossine in preparazione al battesimo oscuro. Zelda dice a Sabrina che deve scegliere la sua famiglia prima del suo oscuro battesimo, e mostra le sue opzioni da un registro inviato dal Consiglio delle streghe. Credendo che la pratica fosse disumanizzante, Sabrina offre un'alternativa: sta invece per evocare un familiare attraverso un incantesimo che ha trovato nel Demonomicon. Zelda chiede quindi a Sabrina quale sarà il suo nome battesimale. Sabrina ha deciso che sarà "Edwina Diana", in onore di entrambi i suoi genitori mentre sta per percorrere il Sentiero della Notte. Hilda vorrebbe che i genitori di Sabrina fossero presenti per vedere la giovane donna che è diventata loro figlia. Zelda corregge sua sorella dicendo che Edward e Diana sarebbero stati orgogliosi di vedere la giovane strega che sta diventando Sabrina. Più tardi, Sabrina seppellisce il pipistrello morto nel cimitero degli animali domestici. Ambrogio, che è seduto sul recinto, chiede a suo cugino cosa sta pensando. Sabrina gli dice che un pipistrello morto è un cattivo presagio e che ha trovato una rana a due teste nella sua scarpa. Ambrogio comprende che Sabrina ha dei dubbi sul suo oscuro battesimo. Mentre eccitata, Sabrina è anche nervosa. Ambrogio ammette che anche lui aveva delle farfalle durante il suo battesimo. Sabrina rivela quindi che non ha ancora detto ai suoi amici mortali che se ne andrà perché non vuole dire addio alla sua vita terrena. Ambrose ammette che, sebbene ciò sia vero, quando Sabrina è una strega piena, rimarrà più giovane più a lungo e coltiverà la sua magia all'Accademia delle arti invisibili, dove suo padre era il preside. Ambrogio la conforta sottolineando che è stato agli arresti domiciliari per 75 anni e manca costantemente tutto, in modo che possa relazionarsi con il dilemma di Sabrina. Cercando di convocare un Famiglio, Sabrina si dirige nel bosco con un lungo bastone da passeggio e un campanello, suonando il campanello mentre si ferma e chiamando gli Spiriti della foresta. Lo chiama, sperando di condividere la conoscenza, i loro spiriti e le loro caratteristiche. Mentre mette via la campana, Prudence, Agatha e Dorcas, appare un trio di streghe adolescenti meglio conosciute come Strane sorelle. Avendo intercettato l'incantesimo di evocazione di Sabrina, ora sanno con certezza che sta attraversando il suo oscuro battesimo e si sta trasferendo all'Accademia delle Arti invisibili. Tuttavia, per quanto li riguarda, Sabrina è la mezzosangue che è, non è la benvenuta. Prudence avverte Sabrina di stare lontana dall'Accademia perché non vorrebbe che ciò che le accadesse a sua madre e suo padre accadesse a lei. Dorcas e Agatha aggiungono che sarebbe tragico se l'incidente che gli toglieva la vita dovesse colpire anche Sabrina. Le Sorelle Strane poi mettono una maledizione su Sabrina. Quasi istantaneamente, il naso di Sabrina inizia a sanguinare. Sabrina si precipita nello spogliatoio della scuola, dove tenta di lavare via l'esagono. Sabrina trova Susie che piange negli spogliatoi con un labbro rotto. A quanto pare alcuni ragazzi della squadra di calcio picchiano Susie e alzano la maglia. Sabrina si precipita nel front office per informare il presideHawthorne come quattro membri della squadra di calcio hanno attaccato Susie e si sono tirati su la maglia perché volevano vedere se aveva il seno. Per vedere se fosse davvero un maschio o una femmina. Mentre Susie non ha rivelato i nomi dei suoi aggressori, Sabrina ha i suoi sospetti su chi possano essere. Suggerisce anche che Hawthorne porti tutta la squadra per l'interrogatorio. Sabrina spiega come Susie non si senta al sicuro e viva in un costante stato di paura. Il preside Hawthorne, invece di aiutare, suggerisce semplicemente che Susie trova un'altra scuola. Dopo aver lasciato l'ufficio del preside, Sabrina si incontra con Harvey, che informa dell'attacco a Susie da parte di alcuni giocatori di football. Sabrina chiede a Harvey di chiedere in giro i nomi dei responsabili e intende fare lo stesso. Mentre Harvey accetta di chiedere in giro, sottolinea che i corvi non parleranno con gli estranei e che potrebbe non esserci molto da fare. La signora Satana, che ha assunto la personalità della signora Wardwell, dopo aver ascoltato la loro conversazione, interviene mentre rifiuta di accettarla e offre la sua assistenza. Sabrina e Madam Satan tornano nel suo ufficio dove discutono ulteriormente della questione e della cultura della mascolinità puritana a Greendale, nominando il preside Hawthorne come il peggiore di tutti. L'assistente principale la sig.ra Glover non avrebbe mai chiuso gli occhi sulle atrocità che si verificano. Sabrina desidera semplicemente che qualcuno dia una lezione al preside Hawthorne. La signora Satana suggerisce che Sabrina sia quella persona. Se Hawthorne dovesse prendersi un anno sabbatico, Sabrina e le sue amiche potrebbero trovare un modo per aiutare Susie. La signora Satana informa Sabrina che ha paura dei ragni e che forse potrebbe usarlo a suo vantaggio. Con ciò, Sabrina inizia a raccogliere oggetti per un incantesimo, iniziando con una foto di Hawthorne che strappa da un annuario. Sabrina si incontra con Harvey e Rosalind per pranzo, dove continuano a scavare più a fondo nei problemi che li circondano. La squadra di calcio è solo il sintomo. La malattia va molto più in profondità, nel fondamento della scuola. Sabrina vuole combatterlo creando un club in cui le giovani donne si possano battere a vicenda, dove possono discutere dei problemi che stanno affrontando e trovare soluzioni proattive. Rosalind aggiunge un club per rovesciare il patriarcato bianco, che confonde Harvey. Sabrina crede che questo club possa offrire un vero cambiamento per loro in modo che nessuno di loro si sentirà mai più solo. Tuttavia, Rosalind teme che Hawthorne intervenga. Non avrebbe nemmeno permesso a Roz di fondare un club delle Figlie del Black Panthers l'anno scorso. Sabrina spiega che ha un piano per superare Hawthorne. Insiste sul fatto che lo facciano prima di venerdì, giusto in tempo per il compleanno di Sabrina, per il quale sia Harvey che Rosalind vogliono organizzare una festa. Tuttavia, Sabrina ha in programma con le sue zie che sono anni in preparazione. Sulla via del ritorno a casa, Harvey sembra continuare la discussione sul compleanno di Sabrina. Mentre è a conoscenza del misterioso impegno di Sabrina con le zie, spera di poterla convincere altrimenti a trascorrere il suo compleanno con lui. A Sabrina piacerebbe, ma ha obblighi più impegnativi, che non può condividere con Harvey. Lei gli dice che non è tanto il suo compleanno, ma quello che viene dopo. Sabrina rivela quindi che si sta allontanando. Afferma di lasciare Baxter High e andare in un collegio in Connecticut. Harvey ha delle domande considerando che né lui, Susie né Roz hanno mai sentito parlare prima di Sabrina. Mentre indaga ulteriormente sulla nuova scuola di Sabrina e lei armeggia per trovare risposte, inizia a sospettare che gli stia nascondendo qualcosa. Harvey chiede la verità, e così Sabrina decide di mostrarglielo. Sabrina porta Harvey nei boschi dove è nata quasi 16 anni fa. È anche il luogo in cui rinascerà questo venerdì sera per il suo sedicesimo compleanno, allo scoccare della mezzanotte, sotto una luna di sangue che eclissa. Il suo battesimo oscuro. Sabrina ricorda ad Harvey ciò che hanno appreso all'inizio dell'anno scolastico su come ci furono processi per streghe a Greendale, proprio come Salem. Sabrina spiega che nessuno ne parla perché le streghe non volevano che nessuno lo sapesse, quindi la congrega poteva rimanere in segreto a Greendale. Sabrina rivela quindi ad Harvey di essere una mezza strega da parte di padre. E dopo il suo battesimo, dove firmerà il libro del Signore Oscuro, dovrà lasciare Baxter High e andare all'Accademia delle Arti invisibili, e infine rinunciare a qualsiasi connessione significativa con tutti i mortali. Harvey non crede a Sabrina. Pensa che gli sta solo dicendo questo per spaventarlo. Considerando che non prende bene le notizie, Sabrina fa un incantesimo per fargli dimenticare di averglielo detto. Sigilla l'incantesimo con un bacio e immediatamente, è come se non avesse mai detto nulla sul fatto che fosse una strega. Sabrina arriva a casa per trovare Ambrogio sulla veranda. Gli racconta come ha cercato di dire a Harvey che stava lasciando Baxter High. Non voleva mentirgli, quindi gli disse anche che era una strega, ma era troppo straziante, quindi se la riprese. Ambrogio è in sintonia con Sabrina, desiderando che possa renderle le cose più facili. Tuttavia, non può farlo, Sabrina chiede il suo aiuto in un incantesimo per gestire il suo preside in modo da poter creare un club a scuola per proteggere Susie e tutte le ragazze prima di partire. Sabrina condivide con Hilda il suo disprezzo per gli studenti dell'Accademia, in particolare le Sorelle Strane, che l'hanno maledetta, anche se Sabrina afferma di averlo lavato via. Tuttavia, Hilda non è così sicura. Zelda spiega che hanno maledetto Sabrina perché sono gelosi perché Sabrina è la figlia di un Sommo Sacerdote. Questo tipo di attacchi sono proprio i motivi per cui Sabrina ha bisogno di un familiare. Hilda quindi fa a Sabrina rompere un uovo per verificare se ha davvero lavato via la maledizione. A quanto pare, non l'ha fatto. L'uovo è rosso sangue. Una maledizione del sangue è ciò che viene inflitto a Sabrina. Non trattato, lentamente divorerà la salute, la volontà e il buonsenso di Sabrina. Hilda raccomanda un regime di bagni di acqua salata e invertendo le candele per un paio di settimane. Sabrina ricorda ciò che le Sorelle Strane dissero di sua madre e suo padre. Quindi, chiede se l'incidente dei suoi genitori è stato davvero un incidente. Hilda e Zelda spiegano che lo era. I genitori di Sabrina volavano in Italia. Edward stava tenendo una conferenza in Vaticano quando il loro aereo è precipitato. Sabrina scivola via mentre si fa il bagno e si sveglia nei boschi alla vista dei suoi genitori che trasportano un bambino che piange. Senza alcun vestito, Sabrina segue i suoi genitori nel bosco. Chiede se stanno arrivando al suo battesimo, ma Edward e Diana non rispondono. Sabrina si avvicina al podio, dove trova due bambini, uno con i piedi umani e uno con caratteristiche più animalesche. Sabrina si sveglia dal suo incubo nella vasca di casa sua. Avendo appreso ciò che Sabrina intende fare, Ambrose è scioccato. Non è come Sabrina usare la stregoneria per sistemare vendette personali. Sabrina ricorda ad Ambrose che vuole semplicemente spaventare Hawthorne, e dovrebbe essere facile poiché ha più paura dei ragni e la zia Hilda li tiene come familiari. Sabrina e Ambrose collocano la foto del preside Hawthorne nella gabbia dei ragni ed eseguono un incantesimo che porta alla casa di Hawthorne infestata dai ragni. Si sveglia dal sonno con i ragni che strisciano su di lui. Hawthorne li schiaffeggia, ma ce ne sono troppi. Alla fine cade a terra in preda al panico ed è coperto dai ragni. Sabrina torna nella sua stanza per trovare la finestra aperta e segni di artigli sul sigillo della finestra. Mentre chiude la finestra, qualcuno la chiama. È familiare. La sentì chiamare e si presentò sotto forma di un gatto nero che lei chiama Salem. La mattina seguente, mercoledì 29 ottobre, Zelda si chiede perché Sabrina preferisca una famigliare selvaggia a una allevata per il servizio. Sabrina spiega che Salem non la serve. Sono in una partnership, in cui si proteggeranno entrambe. Hilda, d'altra parte, è solo felice che Sabrina abbia una familiarità e che si sta purificando per il battesimo. A proposito, Sabrina li informa del club che sta iniziando a scuola per proteggere le ragazze e spera che possano rimandare il battesimo, ma Zelda non ne parlerà. Sabrina chiede anche a causa di Harvey, con chi ha fatto il passo successivo nella sua relazione. Inoltre, ha delle riserve sul salvare se stessa per l'Oscuro Signore. Zelda spiega che arriva a decidere cosa fa Sabrina con il suo corpo perché è la legge delle streghe. Patto. Tuttavia, Sabrina si chiede perché sia così. E se Zelda non risponderà, le piacerebbe parlare con qualcuno che possa aiutarla a capire in modo che possa fare una scelta istruita. Tuttavia, per quanto riguarda Zelda, la scelta è già stata decisa. È loro diritto e dovere servire il Signore Oscuro. Accusa il comportamento di Sabrina come quello dell'influenza di sua madre. Sabrina sembra non riuscire a ragionare sul motivo per cui deve rinunciare alla sua vita mortale per farlo. Zelda afferma che è la legge delle streghe. Il sentiero della notte o il sentiero della luce. Ma non entrambi. Il padre di Sabrina fu quasi scomunicato per questo. Zelda ricorda poi a Sabrina che cantare il libro del Signore Oscuro è ciò che i suoi genitori volevano per lei. Hilda lo sostiene. Avendo appena visto lo scontro tra Sabrina e zia Zelda, Ambrose si avvicina a Sabrina sulla veranda, dove discutono di quanto le sia piaciuto eseguire l'incantesimo insieme sul preside Hawthorne. La informa come la sua magia non svanirà nel nulla se non si battezzerà. Sabrina lo sa, ma vuole essere sicura della decisione che sta prendendo. In tal caso, Ambrogio le dice di trovare il Malum Malus. Se è un uomo che traduce, è una mela del male. Se è una donna, è il frutto della conoscenza. Sabrina deve mordere la mela e, in cambio, le sussurrerà segreti, le garantirà la sua conoscenza e occasionalmente mostrerà i suoi scorci del futuro. Per trovare il Malum Malus, Sabrina deve trovare l'albero più antico in un frutteto. Più vecchio è l'albero, più preciso sarà. Sabrina e Rosalind arrivano a scuola per scoprire che il preside Hawthorne non arriverà. Secondo la signora Meeks, la sua assistente, Hawthorne ha avuto uno shock. Sabrina e Rosalind la informano che hanno una proposta di club che speravano di ottenere l'approvazione, e quindi Sabrina e Rosalind sono in grado di ottenere l'approvazione per il loro club da Vice Principal Glover. Successivamente, informano Susie e tutti e tre i preparativi. Susie spera che non stiano affrontando tutti questi problemi solo per lei. Sabrina e Rosalind spiegano che il club è atteso da tempo in quanto il 53% di Baxter High è di sesso femminile. Quindi ora hanno tutti una legittima sorellanza che li supporta. Il nome del gruppo è WICCA. L'associazione culturale e creativa intersezionale della donna. Sabrina viene quindi chiamata nell'ufficio della signora Wardwell. La signora Satana, ancora mascherata da signora Wardwell, voleva parlare con Sabrina dopo aver appreso dal vice preside Glover che era stata elencata come consulente di facoltà per il club WICCA di Sabrina. Sabrina rivela a Madam Satan che probabilmente trasferirà presto le scuole e che questo la pesa pesantemente. Mentre è una delle migliori scuole, è titubante. Sabrina non vuole lasciarsi alle spalle tutta la sua vita a Greendale. La signora Satana ritiene che ciò richieda ulteriori discussioni e vorrebbe continuare dopo la scuola con Sabrina, tuttavia, Sabrina rifiuta, sostenendo che andrà a raccogliere le mele. Come previsto, Sabrina si dirige verso il frutteto più vicino per trovare il Malum Malus. Lei e Harvey vanno insieme. Finiscono comunque per separarsi. Harvey procede alla raccolta della zucca mentre Sabrina si dirige nel labirinto di fieno in rotta verso l'albero. Sabrina attraversa il labirinto, fermandosi a uno spaventapasseri, prima di procedere oltre. Pochi istanti dopo, Sabrina viene attaccata dal suddetto spaventapasseri. Sabrina lo calcia e scappa. Ora è un inseguimento, con Sabrina in fuga per la sua vita. A sua insaputa, la signora Satana, nel suo ufficio, sta controllando lo spaventapasseri, facendolo attaccare Sabrina nella speranza di spaventarla lontano dall'albero. Fortunatamente, Sabrina viene salvata da Salem, che fa a pezzi lo spaventapasseri. Sabrina ringrazia Salem, anche se sospetta che l'attacco sia stato fatto dalle Sorelle Strane. Sabrina viene quindi guidata all'albero da Salem, dove trova il Malum Malus. Salem sibila mentre Sabrina prende la mela, anche se la prende a prescindere e chiede al Malum Malus se dovrebbe essere battezzata. Passano alcuni secondi e la mela rossa, una volta in salute, di Sabrina, ora è marcia e brulica di vermi. Il Malum Malus ha quasi istantaneamente effetto. Le mani di Sabrina sono ora coperte di sangue e si ritrova circondata da numerose streghe morte appese a un albero, da cui emerge il Signore Oscuro. Mentre si avvicina a Sabrina, lei sputa la mela, corrompendola con la realtà. Harvey, che ha recuperato le zucche, si avvicina presto. Si accorge di Salem, che Sabrina sostiene sia un vagabondo che sta portando a casa. Sabrina torna a casa e trova le zie e la cugina sedute accanto al camino con padre Blackwood. Il sommo sacerdote se la Chiesa o la notte. Il rappresentante del Signore oscuro Satana sulla terra. La informa di quanto sia speciale e di come è stata scelta. Avendo appreso che Sabrina ha dei dubbi sul suo battesimo e che in realtà potrebbe non firmare il suo nome nel Libro della Bestia, è venuto per convincerla altrimenti. Aspetto fisico Sabrina è di media altezza con un fisico piccolo. Ha i capelli biondi mossi e ondulati, la pelle chiara, gli occhi verdi scintillanti e una figura delicata. Per lo più rinuncia al trucco e in genere si veste in modo un po 'prudente ma comodamente; non è comunque al di sopra di indossare abiti accattivanti e / o seducenti se l'occasione lo richiede. Da quando ha scritto il suo nome nel Libro della Bestia ed è stato potenziato dal Signore Oscuro, l'aspetto di Sabrina sfoggia un aspetto simile alla sua controparte di fumetti, in cui i suoi capelli sono diventati bianco puro, e anche le sue preferenze di guardaroba e trucco sono cambiate per riflettere il aspetto più provocatorio delle Sorelle Strane. Tuttavia, tornò a indossare i suoi abiti conservatori. Sotto il suo aspetto umano, Sabrina ha un aspetto leggermente più sgargiante, costituito da pelle grigia, capelli disordinati e un cappio intorno al collo. Personalità Cresciuta nel mondo dei mortali, Sabrina è l'opposto polare delle streghe purosangue in molti modi. Ha una bussola morale molto forte e non considera i mortali inferiori o familiari per quella materia. La sua famiglia e i suoi amici sono di gran lunga i più importanti per lei, così come il suo feroce senso di indipendenza e fiducia nella libertà di scelta, tratti che l'hanno portata a respingere gli insegnamenti della Chiesa della Notte. È pronta a mettere in discussione le tradizioni delle streghe e lavorerà instancabilmente per trovare il modo di aggirare le pratiche più barbare. Sabrina è una persona insolitamente gentile, premurosa, premurosa, compassionevole e vivace, un'amica immancabilmente leale e una fidanzata amorevole. È piuttosto popolare nella scuola mortale, ma generalmente svantaggiata nella scuola di magia. Un'ardente femminista che crede nell'avanzamento delle donne e delle ragazze nella società, non ha scrupoli nel confrontarsi con chiunque sminuisca le sue amiche o addirittura qualsiasi studentessa. Vive quotidianamente con colpa per non essere in grado di dire ai suoi amici della sua vera natura, ma ha imparato a farcela. La sua dedizione per i suoi amici e, in una certa misura, una lieve forma di arroganza l'hanno portata a prendere decisioni cattive e persino sconsiderate che purtroppo le sono costate molto. Sabrina ama molto la sua famiglia ed è molto vicina alle sue zie e sua cugina. È attratta da Hilda e spesso fa capolino con Zelda per questioni di streghe e zelo di Zelda, ma alla fine i due sono ancora vicini. È veloce alla rabbia se i suoi genitori o la sua famiglia, in generale, sono insultati così come il suo status di mezzosangue. Sabrina possiede una forza di volontà e un senso di sé incredibilmente forti, permettendole di resistere efficacemente alla tortura psicologica e al dolore, come è stato visto durante le sue strazianti sorelle strane quando ha resistito ripetutamente ai loro tentativi di spezzarla. Poteri e abilità *'Spell Casting:' Il potere di cambiare, manipolare e controllare oggetti, eventi, azioni e fenomeni attraverso l'uso di incantesimi, rituali, pozioni o pura forza di volontà. **'Manipolazione della memoria:' Il potere di scansionare e togliere ricordi dalle persone e/o aggiungerne falsi. Sabrina ha usato questo potere per riprendersi dicendo a Harvey di essere una strega. **'Contenimento:' Il potere di contenere un essere in una determinata area. **'Illusion Manipulation:' The power to project highly realistic illusions into the physical world. ***'Glamour:' The power to disguise a physical appearance. Sabrina glamoured Salem into herself to distract Batibat. **'Astral Projection:' The power to project their astral form from their body, essentially becoming a ghost. Sabrina used this power to project herself to Jesse Putnam and Harvey Kinkle. **'Demonic Exorcism:' The power to exorcise demons from mortals. Through an incantation created by her father, as well as her half-human, half-witch nature, Sabrina gained the ability to exorcise demons from mortals. **'Warding:' The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. **'Necromancy:' The power to control, manipulate and resurrect the dead. Through an extremely dangerous rite given to her by Madam Satan, Sabrina gained the power to resurrect the deceased Tommy Kinkle, along with the assistance of the Weird Sisters and Nicholas Scratch. **'Portal Opening:' The power to open the portal to Mortal Limbo. **'Atmokinesis:' The power to control the weather. By pooling together her powers with her cousin and aunts, Sabrina was able to summon a tornado. Sabrina was able to control the weather without the use of a spell. **'Evocazione del Fuoco Infernale:' Il potere di evocare il fuoco dell'inferno. Dopo aver firmato il Libro della Bestia, Sabrina ottenne l'abilità di evocare il fuoco dalla fossa dell'inferno. Secondo la Greendale Tredici, solo tre streghe nella storia conosciuta sono state in grado di raggiungere questo obiettivo, rendendo Sabrina la quarta e contrassegnandola come una strega estremamente potente. Inoltre, è in grado di attraversare il fuoco dell'inferno incolume, come è stato visto la notte del suo Battesimo oscuro. **'Enchantment:' The power to imbue a person or object with a magical capability. *'Telekinesis: '''The power to move and control objects with the power of the mind alone. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and communicate with the spirits of the dead. *'Familiar Communication:' The ability to converse with her familiar Salem and Ambrose's familiar Leviathan. *'Dream Walking:' The power to enter another person's dreams. Sabrina used this power to get help from Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose Spellman for help stopping Batibat. *'Levitation:' The power to propel oneself in the air and hover. *'Pyrokinesis:' The power to generate, control and manipulate fire. *'Resurrection:' After dying and self-resurrecting as Dark Lord's sword, the Herald of Hell, Sabrina gained the power to resurrect the dead without the use of a spell or sacrifice. Sabrina resurrected both Elspeth and Melvin, after being killed by Jerathmiel, and Leviathan, to have him testify against Faustus Blackwood. *'Healing:' The power to heal another person of their injuries and wounds. Sabrina was able to cure Ambrose's enchanted wounds and restore Roz's sight using merely water *'Longevity:' While not yet apparent due to her young age, since signing her name in the Book of the Beast, Sabrina ages at a slower rate than mortals. Relazioni Prudence Blackwood Sabrina fu inizialmente disprezzata da Prudence e dalle sue sorelle per essere mezzo mortale. Tuttavia, la loro relazione è cresciuta ed è diventata meno antagonista nel tempo. Quando Prudence fu selezionata come la regina della festa delle feste, Sabrina cercò di convincerla a rifiutare l'opportunità poiché non desiderava veder morire Prudence. Tuttavia, gli sforzi di Sabrina furono ostacolati dalla fede testarda di Prudence nel Signore Oscuro, sebbene alla fine si allearono tra loro e scoprirono la verità, che Constance Blackwood stava cercando di sbarazzarsi di Prudence. Sabrina e Prudence si sono anche uniti per punire Agatha per aver ucciso Tommy Kinkle. Sabrina pensava che lei e Prudence fossero amiche ma, tuttavia, Prudence non era d'accordo, dato che Sabrina parlava con lei e le sue sorelle solo quando aveva bisogno di qualcosa da loro. Nicholas Scratch Sabrina e Nick sono diventati rapidamente amici e poi amanti. Inizialmente, Sabrina ha rifiutato i progressi di Nick, ricordandogli spesso del suo mortale fidanzato Harvey Kinkle. Tuttavia, sono rimasti amici. Dopo che Sabrina si iscrisse ufficialmente all'Accademia delle arti invisibili, lei e Nick si avvicinarono mentre trascorrevano più tempo insieme. Alla fine sono diventati partner nel crimine, con lui spesso viene in suo aiuto nei momenti di bisogno. Dopo aver recitato in una commedia in cui Sabrina e Nick hanno condiviso il loro primo bacio e hanno partecipato insieme a Lupercalia, i due alla fine hanno iniziato a frequentarsi. Tuttavia, la loro relazione ebbe vita breve dopo che Nick rivelò a Sabrina che gli era stato ordinato dal Signore Oscuro di guidarla lungo il Sentiero della Notte. Sabrina sarebbe poi arrivata a perdonare Nick dopo essersi sacrificato per essere la prigione di Lucifero. Apparizioni Prima stagione * * * * * * * * * * * Seconda parte * * * * * * * * * Curiosità *She is based on the main character of the same name from the Sabrina the Teenage Witch-series, which is published by the same company as the Archie comics. *Even though several cast and crew members previously stated that Sabrina would make her debut in the season one finale, in her recent interview with ''AfterBuzz TV, Marisol Nichols denied those rumors and instead said that if Sabrina is going to be introduced, it would be 'seasons down the line'. *Initially, Sabrina was said to be an upcoming character that was set to appear at some point in the future on Riverdale.Sabrina the Teenage Witch Could Come to ‘Riverdale’ This Season (Exclusive) **Before Riverdale had found its footing as sort of a noir, crime, pulp show, there were potential plans of a genre switch to horror and the introduction of Sabrina as an antagonist in the second season, with season 1's cliffhanger being her arrival. Ultimately, Riverdale showrunner Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and his team decided against it for various reasons.Sabrina was almost on Riverdale — here's why it didn't happen - Entertainment Weekly *It is unknown if Sabrina retained her miracle powers after having her witch abilities restored by Lilith. *It was revealed Lucifer Morningstar was her biological father this technically means Sabrina is half-angel despite always being known to be half-witch and half-mortal. Note *In Archie Comics, Sabrina Spellman is one of the most famous and beloved characters. **Sabrina Spellman is firstly introduced in Archie's Mad House #22, in October 1962. **She received so much appreciation from Archie's readers that she earned her own series, titled Sabrina the Teenage Witch, published since 1971, with numerous relaunches over the years. **In 2015, New Riverdale rebooted the entire original Archie lineup. Sabrina debuted in Jughead #9. **She later appeared in the Afterlife with Archie series, with Lovecraftian tones. **Due to the success of the series, Archie Comics produced Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, a horror retelling set in the 60s, featuring a much darker and sinister version of Sabrina. *In the 1971 animated series produced by Filmation, Sabrina was created by a potion brewed by witches Hilda and Zelda. This character also appeared in the sister animated series, The Archie Show. *In 2012, Hub Network produced a 3D-animated series, Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch. *Sabrina Spellman is best known to younger generations thanks to Melissa Joan Hart portraying her in the 90s sitcom, loosely based on the characters from Archie Comics. In fact, the sitcom has much more in common with the 60s sitcom Bewitched. **The sitcom was launched by a 1996 made-for-TV movie, where Sabrina lives in the town of Riverdale and her surname has been changed to Sawyer. **Melissa Joan Hart resumed her role as Sabrina Spellman in two other made-for-TV movies, titled Sabrina Goes to Rome (1998) and Sabrina Down Under (1999). **In 1999, a spin-off titled Sabrina: The Animated Series was produced by DIC Entertainment, where Melissa Joan Hart voiced Hilda and Zelda. * Along with Archie and Josie and the Pussycats, Sabrina is the character with more TV adaptations. Galleria Note